little miss engaged
by skool-girl-vampire
Summary: sasuke lives with itachi, who wants to get sasuke engaged with a contesthinata hyuuga is fored in to this contest by her some what father but what the father doesnt know, he doesnt know who even his own first child is! pairings hinasasu sasuhina R&R!
1. what! and hi

little miss engaged

* * *

**me: ok ppl hinata is shy but not as shy ok?and this is my first story to i dont know..**

"words"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

chapter 1 : what! and hi

"itachi why in the world are we having this contest!?" a boy with dark black hair and darker black eyes asked his brother

" well we do need help with those fan girls and think its the only way to get rid of them with out getting hurt" the brother said

"and the only way is to get engaged with 1 of them?!"

"now sasuke your 13 years old and you should start acting like it!"

"but all those girls are so weird and some are stalkers"

"well good news then you get to pick who stays and goes"

"can i make them all go?" the boy said with hope

"no you can only let 3 go each week in 2 months"

"your so unfair itachi" the boy walks away

* * *

meanwhile "b-but father i dont want to do this!" a girl with lavander eyes with midnight hair said to father 

"HINATA! you are a weak and shy girl and we need to hold the clans name up and since you wont work any harder we need you to be engaged or else youll be in the branch family!" a man yelled at the girl

"but father ive been trying so hard"

"you are a disgrace for the hyuuga name and you are 13 years old and you should all ready be as strong as neji in the branch familly"

the girl started to cry

"dont cry and act you age right now!"

the girl dryed her tears

"yes father"

* * *

later that day... 

sasuke was walking around the Uchiha compound

_'man stupid girls never leave me alone'_ the young uchiha thought in his head

sasuke looked ahead of him and saw a girl with midnight blue hair coming his way while crying?

the girl didnt see him yet but soon she just fell againest the wall with her head down

sasuke wanted to avoid the girl not knowing if its a fan-girl but for some reason he went over to the girl

"umm why are you crying?" sasuke asked

the girls head jolted up and washed that tears away

"o-oh its nothing important" the girl said

"well are you sure you sound very sad"

"well theres this contest for a Uchiha boy..."

_'great she is a fan'_ he said in his head

"and i dont even wanna be here"

_'wait she's not a fan?'_the boy thought in confusen

"my father thinks im so weak and wants me to hold up the family name by marrying a Uchiha" the girl continued

"didnt you have a say?" sasuke asked

"no in fact i dont remember a sasuke uchiha in my school"

_'wow she doesnt even who i am'_ sasuke smriked at this

"well thank you for listening to my stupid story" the girl said

"hn"

"well it was nice to meet you" she said and gave him a warm smile the the girl took off to find her father

but unknown to the girl that sasuke was blushing from the smile.

and unknown to sasuke a certain older brother uchiha was watching until...

"so sasuke what do you think of girls now?"

sasuke turned around to see this brother

"ITACHI! how long were you listening?!"

"oh just the whole time" the older uchihc smriked

"Itachi do you always stalk me?"

"umm no answer" the older said while getting nervous

"ITACHI!"

"but hey good choice she's cute"

sasuke blushed

"so when did you get a blushing habit?" the older Uchiha asked

"oh just shut-up itachi" the younger Uchiha said angerly

* * *

end of chapter 1 

**me: omg i dont know if it was good or not**

**sasuke: i dont know im just acting**

**me: well you dont need to be so nagitive bout it**

**sasuke: im not im happy its waith hinata and sakura or ino in this chap.**

**me: good reason**

**naruto: why cant i be in the first chap.?**

**me: its not your story well...PLEASE R&R!**

**me: oh and i need ideas sometimes so email me and tell me boul them**


	2. stay and go

little miss engaged

* * *

**me: ok its me again...**

**sasuke: finnaly it felt like forever**

**me: no i thought i was a little while**

**sasuke: but you werent traped with naruto in a closet...**

**me: why in the world with naruto? unless your- gasp**

**sasuke: IM NOT GAY!**

**me: good sighs**

**sakura: CAN YOU HURRY UP?!?! IM MISSING MY SHOWTIME**

**me: wtf how in the world did you get here?!**

**naruto: lets just get on with it 'hinata-lonely-soul does not own naruto**

**me: i wish i did T-T**

* * *

"words" 

_'thoughts'_

"itachi with his microphone"

* * *

**naruto charaters ages...(some i made diff. ages then the real show)**

**azami/kin-12**

**hinata/sasuke/naruto/hitomi/junko/sakura/tenten/ino-13**

**temari/haku/tayuya/ayame-14**

**itachi-16**

* * *

chapter 1: stay and go 

an hour passed since the young uchiha and the hyuuga girl met

"hinata I just put in your form and your no. 7" the girls father stated

"umm father, how many girls are even in this contest?"

"about 24" the man said

"wow i thought there would be more then that"

Will all parents lead thier kids to the front of the Uchiha compound!

"hinata if you loes this i will PUT in the branch family"

"y-yes father"

hinata walked over to all the other girls

"hey you! are you here for the contest or some cleaning job here?" a girl with pink hair with bright green eyes said

"umm for the c-contest" hinata said

"man are you blind cause have you even looked at your self?" the pink hair girl started to laugh

"n-no" hinata was feeling her soul just dropping out

"and again your eyes what a ugly color I bet all your family members are ugly"

ok at that point hinata was no longer sad but now angery as her dad

"ok slut i can take what you say about me but when it come's to my family your dead"

"oh like what are you going to do?"

hinata got in postion but...

"now, now girls you'll get to fight in the contest and you will not be seeing your parents for the next 8 weeks" a older uchiha said

"when i call your no. please come here...1"

'man why in the world do i have to be here? all these girls are mean'

"ok no. 7"

hinata steped up

itachi reconized the girl and smiled

hinata found her voice

"ok my name is hinata hyuuga im 13 what i like is calm, quite moments and nice people, what i hate is girls who scream and yell SASUKE-KUN! over an over and i also hate girls who think their all that coughpinkhaircoughbarbiegirlcough."

itachi smriked he like this little girl she was not a sult and she knew when she had to enough of somebody

* * *

after a hour 

"ok sorry for the delay but most of you guys are so uninterseting so instead of 3 months ill be making it to 2 months"

"WHAT!" most of the girls said hinata didn't cause she could care less and was starting to think maybe it will ok in the branch family

"and i have a video cam.s around this whole place and my younger brother has told me to get rid of 13 and up,,,so in other words GET UP AND SCRAM!"

hinata looked around at some girls 12 were crying leaving because they werent able to stay and the other half was jumping with joy.

but she didnt even want to be here so she did nothing but yawn and blink

"ok now that is done as you look around you see number of house's on the right you all will be staying in these's house's for the time being"  


hinata walked around and looked at the house's all very nice she stoped at 1 that was small but big enough so she could get confortable when she went inside it had a small living room that had a small table and 1 bedroom. hinata liked this it was so nice not to be in a house so big

after hinata put all her stuff away she found herself outside walking while looking at the stars until...

BUMP!

hinata rubbed her head

"what hit me?" a voice said

"um that would be me" hinata said dumb found

"omg im soo sorry i couldnt sleep"

"its ok, its ok" hinata said as the other girl was freaking out

"but im sorry.."

"hinata, whats your name?"

"hitomi"

"ok well it was nice to meet you" hinata said walking off

"it was nice to meet you too" the other girl walked off

the next morning...

hinata yawned as the sun went though the blinds it was 7:30 and when she was about to fall back asleep...

"GET UP YOU LAZY GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice said though a microphone and to hinata this was the older uchiha

hinata stepped outside to see and looks like the other girls were outside and saying...

"wtf im trying to sleep ya know" a girl with long blonde hair put in a pony-tail and blue clear eyes

"ya we're trying to sleep here" girl with dark brown hair put in two chinese buns

"well im bored and sasuke's not up yet so i can still have fun" the older uchiha said

* * *

mean while... 

"ITACHI LET ME OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!" the younger uchiha yelled

the door was jammed with super glue or something

* * *

back to the girls... 

"so why did ya have to wake us up?" the same girl hinata met last night she had really dark brown hair, tanned skin, and hazle eyes

"ya a lot of us like to dream" a girl who looked just like hitomi but with brown eyes instead

suddenly...

a spiky haired blonde walked right pass the gate and went up to itachi

"naruto what the hell are you doing here" the older uchiha said boldly

"sasuke and me have to train for exams and sakura is too girly and lazy to help" the blonde said unaware of 'sakura' behind him

"what did you say naruto?" the pink hair girl said while cracking her fists

hinata started to blush because of the blonde hair boy

"so what are all these girls doing here?" naruto asked dumbfound

"their here for a contest" the older uchiha said

"whats the contest for?"

"so sasuke can get engaged"

"so teme not gay?"

"of couse not! he just is really picky" itachi said as if annoyed

"can i take a look?"

"go a head you can have who doesnt win"

"man thats mean to say"

"well cant deny the truth"

naruto sighed and looked around he saw hinata and gasped

"hey hinata i thought you didnt like the teme? or was it a act?" naruto said making hinata freak out a little

"i umm.. well i ...dont... i jus-" before hinata could finnish

"naruto what are you doing here?"

"oi, sasuke teme i was just chating with some of the girls"

hinata gasped in her head

_'oh great THATS sasuke uchiha he's the same boy who i told my lame story too man he must think im weak like everyone else does he probaly took pity on me cause i was crying, dam it and i need to win to stay in the main family, well maybe the curse mark wouldnt be so bad..'_ hinata thought

"oh sasuke when did you get up?" itachi said then laughed nervously

"brother i would perfer if you went and made me launch" sasuke said with no sigh of any plessure but anger

itachi walke- not he ran as if life depends on it but in a anime style

"ok naruto now what were you doing before?" sasuke asked in a demanding tone

"well my friend hinata's here and i wanted to ask her something" naruto said a bit happy

"who in the world is hinata?"

naruto pointed to the blushing girl behind him

_'oh so her names hinata nice name but does love me now after looking at me more then twice? i bet she'll be all over me in no time shes even blushing maybe this will be a little easier for me'_ the younger uchiha thought

sasuke pulled naruto by the collar all the way to the front of his house

"so naruto what do you know about hinata?" sasuke asked

"lets see, she's very quite but runs off at times when some body brings up her family and she's harmless then a fly oh and she's werid if your getting the point, but she likes chicken noodle ramen " naruto said

sasuke gave naruto a death glare

"and thats all dope? dont you know anything else really about her but you know what ramen she like?"

"well ya, she's kinda dull when you look at her but she's cute in her own way"

sasuke hit naruto in the back of the head

"what did you do that for bastard?!"

"cuz your a dope"

"well can i still stay here?"

"go ahead dope i do need a little help"

* * *

mean while... 

hinata was still shocked that the boy was sasuke until...

"hey girls im back!" a certain older uchiha brother said

"what the hell your still here?" hinata said

"oh you hurt my feelings" the older uchiha said trying to sound hurt

all the girl rolled their eyes

"ya am im really in love sasuke" hinata said sarcastly

itachi and the girls looked at hinata like she was crazy

"then why in the hell are _you_ here" a girl with dirty blonde hair with dark blue eyes said

"dont talk like that azami!" the girl hitomi said

"just because your my half sister doesnt mean i have to listen to you!" the girl snaped back

"so some respect to your sisters azami!" the girl WHO looked like hitomi said

"like hell junko! your the whole reason why hitmoi doesnt love me no more! all she does and says is about you!"

_slap_

"azami i really thought you would have understand by now" hitomi said in a cold voice

azami just looked at the ground she didnt want eye contact

"im sorry" azami said and walked away

junko looked at hitomi to say some thing but just looked at the ground

_'wow that is a family conflict i wonder what happened?'_ hinatas thought cause she heard a noise...

all the girls rolled their eyes well not hinata she was blushing when the noise had been coming from naruto because sasuke and naruto saw the whole thing

"well thats enough i guess..." itachi said

"hey itachi whats for dinner?" naruto asked

"what do you mean?" itachi said

"its 7: 30 dimwited brother" sasuke said

"oh well im not making it the girls are"

"WHAT!!" most of the girls said

* * *

end of chapter 2

**me: how was it??**

**sasuke: i was barly in it but on the other hand i did have good sleep**

**naruto: YAY!!! i was in this chap!**

**hinata: im happy for you naruto-kun**

**me: i swear wat does she see in you??**

**naruto: who??**

**me: my god your dense! ok well please review or else i dont update and give me some ideas once in a while**


	3. cooking can kill ya

little miss engaged

* * *

me: YAY! i got good reviews! 

sasuke: whatever

me: man a kill joy no wonder ppl think ur emo

sasuke: IM NOT EMO!!!

me: sure... well sadly as it is i dont own naruto T-T

* * *

"words" 

_'thoughts'_

"itachi with his microphone"

* * *

chapter 3: cooking can kill ya 

"awesome! i get pr-" naruto stopped and looked around "well almost pretty girls to cook for me!"

sasuke hit naruto in the back of the head

"ow sasuke! what did you do that for!"

"because your a baka"

mean while..(with the girls in their world)

"YES! i will show sasuke-kun that i will be such a beauitful bride for him" most of the girls said well mostly sakura and not hinata

hinata rolled her eyes and then said

"my god barbie girl is your cooking going to drug him?" hinata smirked

"well at least i won't posion him he might gag at the sight of your food tomboy"

"at least if i make some thing of meat it wont be drinkable"

"shut it tomboy!"

"freaky barbie hair girl"

"bi-" before sakura could finnish itachi got in the way

"both of you shut up! and while your at it, it time to cook!"

naruto was shocked at the way hinata acted so he was quite witch kinda freaked sasuke out

* * *

mean while with the girls in cooking mode... 

"I WILL MAKE SASUKE-KUN THE BEST FOOD OUT OF ALL YOU LOSERS!" sakura said like that annoy bitch she is

"then why do want him to live?"hinata said

"whatever tomboy as long i live you cant win" sakura said with a smrik on her face

"i told you before im not in love sasuke like you fan girls of his"

"i wasnt talking about my sasuke-kun i was talking about naruto, i can see the way you look at him wanting to show him you love him but in the end he will want whats best and thats me i mean come on look at you i bet narutardo has never seen you with out your ugly jacket and assumed that your ugly as well under neath" sakura said with so much hate/love in her word sakura was proud of what she said but when she opened her eyes...

sakura found a bowl of sour-cake mix with cheese in it and just about everything (A/N: im not a fan of cheese) hinata smiled at sakuras look

"his name is naruto and the only reason he likes you cause you a selfish slut with a big forhead!" hinata yelled right in her face

"you done making fun of your man? good...NOW!" sakura said then hinata ended up with about to 5 eggs or more on her back

"hey dont mess with her sakura your the one that started it" the girl hitomi said with her twin at her side

"no she didn't!" the girl with long blonde hair said

"oh just shut up ino!" the girl with two chinese buns on her head said then threw a tommato (A/N: sry for sp) at ino but ino ducked and end up hitting a girl name kin

"oh my god! my hair! my soft, shiny, slikly hair its cover in goo!" kin yelled then tried to throw some thing back at her but ino put her head up and got hit with a piece of ham

* * *

mean while with hinata and sakura... 

sakura and hinata were having a cat fight hinata had a few cuts on her arm while sakura had a few cuts on her arm and forhead

"I don't even know why naruto-kun likes a hussy like you!" hinata said

"maybe cause your worthless then anyone on this planet" sakura said as she knocked hinata out cold from a hit in the back of the head while one inknown figure came in

"HEY HINATA IS WORTHLESS!!" the figure yelled..

* * *

me: im sry ppl! i got bored to keep on adding more 2day im sry!

sasuke: shut up and who is it?

me:no and i wont tell! oh and ppl i change my user name from 'hinata-lonely-soul' to ' lost-vampire-of-hate' the reason 4 it i was acting like a vampire that week

naruto: like we care now please review!

me: i want good reviews ppl! or else say good bye! ok well then ja ne!


	4. why are you here!

little miss engaged

* * *

**me: sry it took so long im making a new story to so ill try my best and 4 ppl who r into 'sesskag' from the anime called inuyasha**

* * *

"talking"

* * *

chapter 4: why are you here?!

(unknown persons pov)

"but you of all people should know don't ever make fun of hinata or else i WILL make you worthless"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" sakura yelled at the me i gave her a death glare i when over too her and hinata

"why are you hurting what i came for?" i said in a cold voice that could match the uchiha voice, sakura winced at sharpness in my voice cutting her like knife

"go ahead all she is, is trash thats in my way"

"she is not trash hoe"

"tell me what new" i rolled my eyes at the comment wishing she can shut up, i went up to face and punched her in the gut she then blacked out

"hinata wake up, i know that your awake" i said as she opened her eyes and got up

" you seem better even more colder each time we meet" hinata said in a calm voice as she walked pass me and i fallowed

"runs in the family" i said i gave a small smrik

"so what do you need?" she asked in a voice that seems cold as ice

"oh but isn't good to fallow a master?" i said in amusement

"I told you before don't think of me as your master"

"you can't always hide hinata the world will one day know who you are"

"but the long I hide the better i can crush my old man" she smiled as she said the word 'crush'

"as always you will be bittersweet until some one can soften you up" i said as i smirked

"oh so true but this is my stop" she said as she went in to her room

"good night hinata-sama" i said as i smiled

"good night neji-kun" she said as she went to her bed

i walked out of the uchiha place to find a place to stay near

_' i will never be that far away from hinata-sama ever again' _i thought as i remember that day

FLasH BaCK

i was upset with the main house again the elders have commended that can no longer stay or be in the main house after hinata recovery from the Chuunin exam

_' stupid hinata can't even stand up for herself hardly can even fight for herself,I HATE THE MAIN HOUSE!' _i walked to my room to get my stuff so i can move back into the main house

i saw hinata walk my way i was gonna mock her for being the weakess main house member thst i ever face but she stopped in her tracks and turnd left i felt like she knew something that I didn't as she went in i made my chakra not to be noticed by any body i started to listen

"hinata why is it that you keep asking this?" i was a bit surprised at what i saw it was the elders talking with hinata

_'what is she asking?'_ i continued too listen

" i am merely requsting that my protector, Neji is to stay in the main house though out my being and my father will personally say that he will ask and allow Neji to stay in the house hold" hinata said as bold as her father

"and how do think we will persue your father in taking Neji back? Neji is a strong member of the hyuugas but as a branch member we can not allow that, your would be disowned if you allow neji back in" the elders said

"oh but as the hair to the hyuuga blood-line i AM to allow neji and neji is the one I plan to give my place as hair if i am disowned" hinata said as she smirked as she recived a glare from the elders while i was shocked after all what I did she will give me the place as hair

"fine, neji hyuuga will be allow to stay in the main house requsted by hinata-sama but if he stays you must make sure he doesn't put up his anger to this clan"

"i am sure neji will not put no more rage on any members of the main house" hinata said the elder nodded

"no body will know about this conversion, elders you are now dissmissed" hinata spoke with pride in her words when i was just about to get out of the area before some one notice..

"neji how nice to see you" the words that were cold and shape as glass i turned and not to see a gently and sweet hyuuga but a hyuuga with no emotion what so ever on that face

"o-oh good a-after noon hinata-sama"i shocked myself me studdering! i then heard hinata chuckel

"oh neji please don't hide from me" her words were filled with...sadness?

"why?" my voice seemed to be in pleace again

"why what neji? i have no idea why you were listening to my conversion but i plan to know why"

"why did you ask for me to stay" my voice seemed nervous

"oh well you shouldn't be punished from what you could stop and..." her voice seemed to het softer as we talked more

"and?"

"you earn more then what you recive so i hope you still stay near" hinatas words rang in his head she walked away from me i felt guilty for damaging her insides and tomarrow morning I had a meeting with my uncle when i arived there i saw hinata there with her father

"g-good m-m-moring n-neji" hinata's words were so kind i was gonna need some asprin soon i bowed

"neji you under stand that the main house hold had you kicked out right?" this man called my uncle told me i nodded

"well it seems for some reason the elders want you to stay in the main house" he told me i was shock he didn't even know who hinata really was but i just merely nodded

"you can now escort my worthless da-" before hinata's father could finish neji said

" hinata-sama is not worthless as your think of her" i said then got up and bowed then walked away

"neji i don't need you to stand up for me" i heard hinatas voice came closer

"why do you hide who you are hinata-sama"

"i am some one who doesn't need to saved all i can do is hide and hope my scars heal until i come out and fight and detoryed who put me there" hinatas words were filled with disappointment she walked away from me

_'ill make sure hinata's way goes as planed'_ i thought as a smriked that some how came to my face

ENd Of FLasH BaCK

i smiled at the memory more often when i see hinata

"im never far away hinata-sama" i said

end of chapter

* * *

**me: ppl im sry if there was no sasuke or hinata, 4give me T-T**

**neji: im fine with that**

**ok well please REVIEW AND READ WHEN MY NEXT CHAP COME! ...please!! ja ne!**


	5. HELP!

**HELP!!**

**HELLO MY FANFIC FANS IM SOOO SRY!!! I DONT NO WAT TO WRITE!!! I NEED HELP!!!!!!!! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PLZ HELP ME!!!**

from l-v-o-h

ps i didnt no the cap thing was on but i dont plan to write again wat i said

pss help!!


	6. party judgement part 1

**i dont own naruto**

**

* * *

chapter 5: party judgement part 1**

everything was peaceful, no sound nor naruto snoring... too bad this was a contest!

"GET UP EVERYONE!!!!!!" a voice said with a blow horn went off and every one in the area were thinking at the same time_ ' must kill itachi'_ as every one got of their homes all glaring at the noise, sasuke came out of his house, some girls squeled because he had messy hair, and slapped itachi upside the head

" what. the. hell." sasuke said as a sleepy naruto fallowed behind him with ' what the hell is going on' look on face

"yeah can't you see some of us need to look beautiful" the annoying pink-head girl said as just as everyone rolled their eyes suprising so did naruto but sadly fate had a way to make him back to 'naruto', naruto went over to sakura an said

"your always beautful, if i could i'd give you the world because you already own me and my soul" some of the girls who were watching thought it was sweet others corny but hey what he wanted to WHAT did sakura think? she looked him in the eye and said

"naruto that has to be the most..." naruto had a few hopes up till sakura finnished"...stupidest most retarded thing i have ever heard" all the girls thought sakura is so heartless, hinata wanted to kill sakura on the spot, sasuke even felt bad for the dope, naruto was heart-broken. Sakura walked away from naruto and back into her house-thingy, everyone looked at naruto

"hey dope, you ok" sasuke's voice said even though narutos a complete moron(to him) he's still a friend of some sort.. naruto just turned around an looked at everyone with a smile

"hey guys whens breakfest?" he said as she had his hands behind his head as he walked away

"i will kill sakura" hinata said in a whisper only sasuke heard it, he felt a bit happy but it was replaced by jealously

_'wait does she like the dope? why? this sucks! just when I like her!...'_sasuke thought as someone was calling his name

"SASUKE! HELLO ARE YA THERE?! HELP IM BROTHER WENT INTO A VEGESTABLE STATE!" itachi said then was hit in the back of the back

"never mind its just sasuke going into his own world"

"what do ya want now?"

"how bout we have a party!" itachi said

"why" was the genius qustion of the day

"sasuke, sasuke, sasuke its so sad that your so so young.." itachi said with fake tears

"i swear your gay" sasuke said looking his brother in the eye as itachi put tears to his eyes

"sasuke... i cant't believe you! just when i thought you as a brother!" itachi said as he ran away from sasuke

"we're gonna have a party?" said hinata, sasuke let down his alert

"ya it will be part of the contest"

"cool" hinata said as she walked away, when she was out of site sasuke took off looking for itachi who was sulking in the corner

"oh sasuke-kun you are very cruel" itachi said looking with a fake hurtful

"what kind of party?"

* * *

**end of chap**

**ME: hey ppl! im soooo sry! i havent updated in a long time! T-T**

**sasuke: u better b sry i wasnt in the last chap**

**ME: i said i was sry! i have n evil stepdad! oh well! happy ****thanksgiven! plez R&R! ja ne!**


End file.
